Harmony Hollow
by NyanCreator
Summary: Do you like Minecraft YouTubers and Minecraft? This fanfic is for you! I thought about making this when I created my OC Kasey. Follow her as she goes through the toughest thing in her life: high school. This is based on the Minecraft server Harmony Hallow. Rated T for mentions of blood, violence, and language. The cover art is by DaniDash on DeviantArt. {PAST 2,000 views?}
1. Chapter 1: Kasey

I sigh stopping at the bus stop, placing my back against it, waiting for the bus to come. I start twirling my dark red hair on one finger. My name is Kasey Renalds. I have blue eyes and I already said my hair color. I usually wait for the bus to take me home. But today is Sunday, and the bus doesn't come on Sundays. "Crap" I mutter realizing the date. "It's Sunday, and the Sunday bus came this afternoon." The sun is already setting, and it's already seven o'clock. I pull out my phone and start playing music and plug in my earbuds. _"I don't think any bus is coming soon..."_ I think. My phone vibrates, and I read the text message. Mom: _"Hi honey! I forgot to tell you this morning I'm working overtime today! Sorry! I'll be off at seven!"_ I start texting her back. _"Hi Mom, I forgot to bring my bike today, so I guess I'll be staying at Seapeekay's house tonight. Sorry for the inconvenience!"_ Honestly, I haven't seen Seapeekay since he started his YouTube channel. I hope he still lives where he lived when we were children.


	2. Chapter 2: Seapeekay

**Seapeekay's POV**

"Well, how about truth or dare?" Jack(Jacksucksatlife) asks. "Sure," I say. "Just no kissing dares" Jack gives me a mischievous smile. "I can't promise that Callum." Hearing those words, I almost laugh at his joke. My phone vibrates. I pull it out and unlock message is from Kasey, my childhood friend since we were 5 years old. I read, _"Hey, do you still live in the same place?"_ _"Yes"_ I text back. _"Why do you ask?" "Oh nothing, let's just say that I might be at your door RIGHT NOW!"_ Jack asks,"What are you doing?" "I gotta get the door!" I immediately respond.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the House

**Kasey's POV**

I sigh, waiting at the door. _"God, he's really taking his time-"_ I think as the door to Seapeekay's house opens. "Hey." He says with a smile. _"Oh goodness, those eyes..."_ "Hey, where've you been?" I say with an almost sarcastic tone to my voice. "I've been here. Where have you been?" he responds. "I've been at my house getting ready for the first day of school, which if you were paying attention is tomorrow!" I retort. "Wow, no need to get offensive." he responds with a sly amile. "I missed you so much, Kasey." _"Yeah, me too Seapeekay"_ "Yeah, me too." I respond. "I've been trying to text you for months and you just now conveniently respond to any of them." _"Covenient response is convenient"_ I think. "Well," Callum starts. "I should probably let you inside now." "Yeah", I agree. "Probably"

 **Seapeekay's POV**

I let Kasey in the house. Jack probably has set up a prank or something. _"Should I tell her that I'm a vampire now?"_ "Took you long enough" Jack said sarcastically.

 _ **A/N: Hi, and welcome to the story I guess - NyanCreator**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends

**Kasey's POV**

I hear a sarcastic,"Took you long enough." Callum doesn't really seem to react to this though. I held back my scream because it'd kind of make the situation more awkward than it is. The same guy asks,"Callum, is this your girlfriend or something?" My cheeks immediately start heating up. _"Or something."_ I think. Callum basically says what I just thought out loud. "Or something." I look at him, and his cheeks are bright red, like mine. I'd never really wanted to admit it, but I like Callum more than just friends. I haven't even told him that since I've known him. He's my best friend, but I like him more than friends. "-asey? Kasey? Hello? Did you zone out again?" I hear Callum ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Maybe," I say, brushing off the question. Callum sighs. "This is Jack. He's another YouTuber I met while you were," He pauses,"busy." "Busy doing what?" Jack asks. I immediately feel as if he's digging into my thoughts for whatever reason. "That's none of your business!" I shoot back. I manage to cover up my thoughts. "Impressive," I hear him say softly with a grin. I blink a few times. _"Did I just see vampire fangs? Man, it's dark in here"_ Some things here in Harmony Hallow just don't make any sense to me. "It's kinda dark in here. Maybe turn on some lights?" I ask timidly. "Sure," Callum responds, flicking on a light switch. The room is lit up by redstone torches? "Why redstone?" I ask aloud. "Well," Callum starts. "I use redstone to save actual electricity." _"Well, true, both redstone and electricity are complicated."_ I think. I just feel like something's...off about Callum. I think I saw vampire fangs in his mouth earlier, and in Jack's, too. I'll talk to him about it later. _"Wait,"_ I think. _"Isn't redstone weaker than electricity? Hmm, maybe Callum forgot or something. I'm tired, probably because the whole conversation lasted about 30 minutes."_ "Im tired." I say aloud. "Yeah," Callum agrees. "We should all probably get some sleep." I lay down sleepily on the small sleeping bag. "Good night guys." I say before falling into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N: Wow, one day in 4 chapters. I'm going to make the chapters longer as I go on. Just a quick note, the characters will be thrown into a high school environment with not very normal classes. Also, the vampire class is called vampirism. That's about it. Enjoy. -NyanCreator**_


	5. Chapter 5: On the Bus

**Kasey's POV**

I wake up randomly in the night. I grab my phone to check the time. 12:00 am. Seeing how I'm probably not going to sleep anytime soon, I unlock my phone. I open Google and pull up the website Fanfiction. One fanfic called Gravity Falls REBORN catches my eye. I start reading the fanfic, falling in love with the storyline. Sleepily, I lock my phone and I fall back asleep. I wake up thinking it's a few hours later. I check the time. 6:00 am. I immediately get out of the sleeping bag, knowing that school starts at 7:00 am. I move over to Callum, "Wake up sleepyhead," I say, nudging him lightly. Callum starts to wake up, just a little bit. I smile. _'This is going to be a long school day,'_ I think _._

 **~Time Skip to on the bus~**

 **Kasey's POV**

I ride the bus to school. I sit next to Callum the whole way. I see three girls sitting together across the aisle. One of them has galaxy hair, another has red hair and blue eyes, like me, and the last one has darker skin with brown hair and black cat ears. Another group of three girls is sitting nearby. The first one hair pink hair and blue eyes, the second one has purple hair and brown eyes, and the third one has brown hair and brown eyes with a blue and white striped t-shirt. I wonder if I'll meet them later.

 _ **A/N: these are the YouTubers in order of the chapter Seapeekay, Laurenzside, Phoenixgg2, Ldshawdowlady, Ihascupquake, and Stacyplays.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

**Kasey's POV**

I groan as my phone vibrates with a message from Callum. _"We're almost at the school. I recommend you to wake up."_ I look in Callum's direction, and out of the window. And matter of factly, there is the big grand school that is Harmony Hallow High School, or HHHS. I sigh and text back. _"Almost? Seem's like we're AT the school."_ I get an immediate response. _"We were at the time I texted you..."_ "Time to get off the bus!" The bus driver practically yells. "Ow," I mutter. _'Man this bus driver is LOUD!'_ The bus driver hands us our schedules as we get off the bus. My homeroom is marked as Vampirism. I'm 100% confused because I'm not a vampire. I peer at Callum's schedule. We have the same first period. My big mouth lets out three words. "You're a vampire?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Answer

**SeaPeeKay's POV**

Kasey looks up from my schedule and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" She asks sharply. "I-I um maybe." I say, with the word "maybe" coming out as a question. She sighs and takes her hands off of her hips. "It's a yes, isn't it?" Her small height has her look up toward me with her big, gleaming blue eyes. _'God dangit Kasey, why do you have to be so adorable?'_ "Yes," I finally respond. "Yes I am."

 _ **A/N: Happy February! I forgot to put my responses to my comments last chapter, so let me do that.**_

 _ **Guest: this whole story had me wheezing**_

 _ **My response: I did some reading, and this means that the story was funny, so thank you.**_

 ** _magnifsentmagpie:_ _I love this fanfic plz carry on_**

 _ **My response: Well, I'm carrying on now. I'll try to post the next chapter later.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Scott

**Kasey's POV**

Instead of pumping my fist and yelling,"I knew it!" (like an unsensible person), I just look directly into Callum's eyes. He blushes, turns into a bat, and flies away. I sigh. I'm probably not going to see him until first period. I walk toward the line for breakfast. And then I bump into somebody. "What the heck!" A male voice yells. I look in front of me. I see a tall guy in a ToToro jacket. "Sorry" I say. He smiles. "It's fine" He says. "I'm Scott."

 **Scott's POV**

Hello. I'm Scott. I'm 16, and I'm a vampire hunter. I have a YouTube channel called dangthatsalongname. I was waiting in line for breakfast when someone bumped into me. Wham! "What the heck!" I yell. "S-sorry." A small voice says. I look toward the voice and I see a petite girl with dark red hair and blue eyes looking up at me, fear in her eyes. "It's fine," I say, cracking a smile. "I'm Scott." She still looks at me with those blue eyes of hers and smiles back. "I'm Kasey," She says. "Nice to meet you." Unbeknownst to me, this was the start of a new friendship.

 _ **Me: Wow, I have another comment to respond to.**_

 _ **Guest: I thought Seapeekay liked Jack.**_

 _ **My response: This is supposed to be an OC x YouTuber story, so when male YouTubers meet Kasey, they develop crushes on her.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Lauren

**_A/N: No, I'm not dead people. Anyway, here's the new chapter of Harmony Hallow. please point out typos and incorrect grammar, because I don't have a proof-reader._**

 **Lauren's POV**

Hi! I'm Lauren, or Laurenzside. I'm currently 16, and I'm slightly shorter than Scott. My eyes are purple and I have galaxy hair. Well, I consider it purple, but other people say it's galaxy. I'm in my first year here at HHHS. Yes, that was a mouthful. My nerves set off when I hear Scott yelling. ''What the heck!'' I try to not get involved. To me, it actually sounds like Jack and Callum are up to their vampiric schemes. Hearing a small ''Sorry'', I turn around and I'm face-to-top-of-head with a girl with dark red hair, (sort of a maroon or mahogany color, actually) and blue eyes that glitter in the light of the school. "Hi, I'm Kasey." she says. "I'm Lauren.'' I respond with a smile. ''Nice to meet you.''

 **Kasey's POV**

Lauren is probably around my age. She has purple eyes and galaxy looking hair.

''N-nice to meet you t-too.'' I stammer like an idiot.

''Are you usually this shy?'' Lauren asks hesitantly.

I shake my head. ''No, not at all.''

I was never really shy, I guess I was just still nervous from my encounter with Scott. I mean, what would you do if you ran into somebody after questioning a vampire that happens to be your best friend? Probably something smarter than what I did. _'Life is confusing'_ I think. ''Hey,'' Lauren says, snapping me out of my thoughts. ''Did you know that the school has dorms? They're separating the male and female dorms this year.'' I was surprised. I didn't remember anything about dorms unless-.

 **~flashback~**

 _Yesterday:_

 _"Kasey hon, you have to pack. Your school has dorms and I don't want you coming home from school to pack clothes after your first day."_

 _"Mom, I'll deal with it later 'kay?"_

 **~end flashback~**

I really need to pay more attention. A lot more.

x~x~x~x~x

 ** _Sorry for not posting guys. I've been busy in middle school with life and such. Anyway, time to respond to comments._**

 ** _Gmrsugarart:_** "Unbeknownst to me" I like that, I dunno why. Also, good chapter!

 _ **Me:**_ Thank you! I'm going to try to post once a week from now on.

 ** _y(guest):_** WHERE'S CHAPTER 9?!

 ** _Me:_** You're reading it lol.

 **Expect chapter 10 ASAP. (So probably next week. I post in the Chicago time zone in the USA.)**

 **Just checked view count. Thanks for all of the views guys! I really try to make progress in this story.**

 **I have to tell you guys something in Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10: Realization

**Kasey's POV**

"D-dorms?" I stammer nervously. "God, I don't even know if I can even survive my first day."

"Hey, it'll be easy once you get the hang of it." Scott says.

"What is your accent anyway Scott, Scottish?"

Lauren bursts out laughing fromy my comment, and Scott looks either flustered or embarrassed. I can't tell which. Scott's accent is probably a British accent now that I think of it, but his accent sounded Scottish to me at the time.

"Wow Kasey, so original" Scott retorts. "And no, my accent isn't Scottish."

Lauren is still laughing in the background. Hard. I think she's about to start choking.

"Whoa Lauren, breathe." I catch her attention at her name. "You have lungs for a reason"

 **~timeskip~**

After getting Lauren to breathe again, we ate breakfast. And then the bell rang. Getting up, I say, "See you guys later!"

"See ya!" They both chirp.

Running to my first class, Vampirism, I bump into Callum.

"Looks like someone met Scott." He says, with a smug expression on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny Callum, Stop reading my mind."

"Why? Reading is fundamental."

"Not mind reading."

Jack decides to interrupt us. "Will you 2 lovebirds shut up and enter the classroom?"

"L-lovebirds?"

"I mean, it's obvious that you 2 like each other."

"W-what! I don't-"

 _x~x~x~x~x~x_

 **Guys, I'm going to start branching off and posting other stories. This is going to be my main one, but I want to make other stories. Now to respond to comments.**

 **Guest:** You said y (guest) at the end.

 **Me:** I'm aware of that. The guest had nicknamed themselves y.

 **That's it for this chapter. Go have fun reading my fellow creators!**


	11. Chapter 11: Uh oh

"-like him or anything."

"Oh my God Kasey, what are you doing? Binge watching anime all night?"

"No! Or else I wouldn't have made it to Callum's house last night!"

"Well maybe-"

We had already walked into the classroom. Callum silent, Jack and I both arguing. The teacher cleared her throat, and we stopped completely. The teacher has brown hair, a huge bust size, and brown eyes. The teacher's brown eyes glared at me, telling me to shush. I sat down, nervously pressing back in my seat.

"I am your Vampirism teacher and any humans-"

The teacher stops to look at me, her eyes a startling red.

"-will be removed from the classroom within 2 weeks"

 **BOOM! Three posts in one week! You're welcome. You guys deserve it for making you guys wait so long for chapter 9.**


	12. Chapter 12: Starblocks (sorta)

**Kasey's POV**

Removed. I'm going to be removed from the class in 2 weeks. Just because I'm human. That's racist. I think. I never really grasped the full concept of racism, even now.

"Hon, it's Vampirism class, not humans class" the teacher says with a little grin.

I'm just straight up offended at this point.

 _'Calm down. She's trying to make you angry in the first place.'_ Callum's voice plays through my head.

 _'Whoa, mental conversations. No wonder you can read my thoughts like a book.'_

 _'Kasey, you're going to be the death of me.'_

 _'You're the one who can drink my blood!'_

 _'But I won't!'_

 _'How can I even trust you anymore? You're supposed to be my best friend!'_

We stopped, the teacher staring at us with red glaring eyes.

 _'If looks could kill...'_

 _'You'd be dead'_

 _'Yep!'_

 _'Wow you're dark.'_

 _'Says the person who drinks blood.'_

 _'Wow Kasey, wow'_

 _'Guess who reached 5 foot 3 recently.'_

 _'Yeah, you're short.'_

 _'But you're only 5 foot 5!'_

 _'Will you 2 please stop arguing?'_

Of course Jack chose to butt in.

 _'Fine, but only if it's fine with Kasey'_

 _'Fine with me.'_

And then the bell rang. It was basically like that every single period except for 8th period. Lauren and Scott were with me for that one. Scott seemed to be arguing with Callum.

"Congrats Kasey, you survived your first day!" Lauren says, grinning.

"Har-dee har har"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means 'very funny.'"

"Oh"

"I gotta go get my stuff"

As I say that, my phone vibrates. It's from my mom. _I put your stuff at your dorm room! Next time listen to me young lady!_ Well, that happened.

"Wanna get some Starblocks?"

"Sure!"

 _x~x~x~x_

 ** _Hey guys, I have more comments to respond to._**

 ** _Kimplimp (Guest):_** We want more and fast, please. Otherwise, the climax of the story will be too late and that's a huge cockblock.

Sincerely, Kimlimp

 _ **Me:**_ The climax won't be until around chapters 14 and 15.

 _ **diamondminer2007 (Guest):**_ minekweft is OP please meek moor

 _ **Me:**_ Okay, sounds good.

 _ **Guest:**_ I feel for Kasey

 _ **Me**_ : No comment

 _ **I won't be posting until next week, so be prepared. I have other stories to start planning and posting.**_


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS

**_Hey guys, I have a question. Should is skip to the climax, or should I do the Starblocks chapter instead? Please comment your response._**

 ** _Shoutout to the user Honorchoir for being the first comment on my secondary story! You'll get Chapter 4 of The Not So Typical Lives of Maries Wilson and Max Wells. Congratulations!_**

 ** _Shoutout to Gmrsugarart for being my friend in real life! Gmrsugarart isn't that active on Fanfiction (except for PM and commenting on my story because she is busy typing on Wattpad right now), but she has a Wattpad, so go check her out. She'll be referencedone to a lot in my stories as a 5 foot 3 inches girl with shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a purple jacket. If you are a user, I will answer comments through PM (Private Massage), but if you are a guest, I will answer through the story instead. As of me ttping this, we're at 798 views. That's amazing guys! Thanks for all the love and support as I type. It's what keeps me going! That's about it for announcements._**

 ** _Keep on going my fellow creators!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Starblocks (For Reals!)

**Kasey's POV**

 ** _So guys, shoutout to the user Honorchior for being the tiebreaker for the climax or Starblocks chapter. They voted Starblocks, so here you go!_**

 ** _~Previously on Harmony Hallow...~_**

 _"Wanna get some Starblocks?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 ** _~End of chapter 12~_**

We walk into Starblocks, Lauren to my left, and Scott to my right. Four girls, which I had seen on the bus that morning, walked up to me.

The one with the pink hair said, "Hi, I'm Lizzie, and this is Stacey," She gestures to a girl with brown hair and a blue and white striped shirt, who, at her name waves. "Hi."

"Hi!" A purple-shirted girl pipes up. "I'm Aphmau, but you can call me Jess!"

One more girl with purple hair waves casually,"I'm Tiffy. Nice to meet you."

I wave awkwardly to all of them,"I'm Kasey."

There's an awkward silence.

Scott tries to break the ice. "Kasey," He starts. "You do realize my accent IS matter of factly Scottish, right?"

"O-oh." I was taken aback. I actually thought his accent was British the whole time. I've never been more embarrassed in my whole life. Except for that time I peed my pants in class during first period this school year. THAT is the most horrid feeling. I'm getting WAY off track.

"-sey? Kasey? Are you okay?"

I must've zoned out for a few minutes. Scott and Lauren were looking at me with concerned faces.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now what are we doing?"

"Ordering our drinks."

"I'll take the...erm...wait...what do they serve here?"

Scott looks like he is about to burst from laughter.

"Kasey, it's Starblocks. They serve coffee, tea, and breakfast food."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, defender of the already known."

"No problem Ka- wait, what?"

Lauren's phone vibrates. "I gotta go guys. I'm sorry I just-"

"It's fine," I interrupt. "I'll see you around!"

She nods her head in agreement. My phone vibrates after she leaves. There's a new message. It reads:

 _"Kasey, you'll be in dorm 5T."_

 _'That's weird,'_ I think. _'This is an unknown number...'_

"Kasey," Scott interrupts my thought of train. Erm, I mean train of thought. "Do you have to leave, too?"

I shake my head,"I have a few minutes."

After that, we got some food and ate it (obviously) and I got a nice espresso.

"Now," I start to ask. "Where are the dorms?"

 _x•~•~•~•~•~•x_

 ** _Hello fellow creators~,_**

 ** _I've been busy working on projects as well as other stories. I now have a new story called Harmony in OakEbott! which I have started to work on. I have the Prologue and First Chapter online. And yes, I'm aware that chapter one of it says "insert color color hoodie". I'll fix that when I have the chance. Please wish the user Gmrsugarart good luck as she's in 8th grade and has state testing as of me posting this. Have a nice day!_**

 ** _Signed,_**

 ** _NyanCreator_**


	15. Chapter 14: Climax (Part 1)

**Kasey's POV**

I nervously open the door to my dorm room. I see no one there. Lauren walks in behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your dorm mate! Isn't that cool?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm your dorm mate!"

"I got that the first time."

"You didn't, or else you wouldn't have asked about it."

"Really Lauren?"

"Yep."

That was the end of that conversation. Lauren looks at her phone repeatedly.

"Lauren," I start. That had been enough to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep looking at your phone like that? It's not like you have an event to go to or anything, right?"

"Wha-what? Kasey of course I don't have an event to go to! I just have to go mob hunting tonight, and I want to leave at nightfall."

"Wait," I start to think some more, finding loopholes. "Did you just say HAVE and WANT in the same sentence?"

"K-Kasey are y-you alright?"

"I've HAD IT with you guys LYING to ME! First Callum, and now YOU?!? Why would you hide something from someone you trust?"

"Kasey, I can explain everything I just need some-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!" I was all out screaming at this point.

"..." We just looked at each other.

"Are you going to tell me ANYTHING AT ALL!?!?"

"Kasey," She starts.

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire hunter."


	16. Chapter 15: Climax (Part 2)

**~Previously on Harmony Hallow~**

 _"Are you going to tell me ANYTHING AT ALL!?!?"_

 _"Kasey," She starts._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm a vampire hunter."_

 **~End of Chapter 14~**

Some people would probably mentally freak out, but I sort of expected this. It makes logical sense. In 8th period, Callum, Lauren, and Scott seemed to be on opposing sides.

"So Scott's one, too?"

She nods.

"I figured so. When you said 'mob hunting' you meant "vampire hunting', didn't you?"

She nods again. Her phone vibrates. She looks at it.

"It's nightfall."

"Duh, I mean look out the window"

Outside, the stars show in the cloudless night sky. Lauren dresses for battle in diamond armor and a diamond sword. I look at her weirdly.

"What? Vampires take a lot of damage, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Kasey, are you still mad?"

"Would I have been speaking in all caps?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Lauren opens the sliding doors to the balcony. "See you in the morning!"

I wave goodbye, but I don't smile. Lauren jumps off the balcony. I hope she enchanted her armor with Feather Falling. Walking onto the balcony, cold air hits my face. I look at the beautiful sky. _'I'm breathless, this is so beautiful...'_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand clamps over my mouth and nose and an arm wraps around me holding me back. I start to flail my legs around to hit the person, to no avail. I can't tell the gender of the person either. _'Can't...breathe...'_

Black spots came into my eyes. The last thing I remember before everything went black? A sharp pain in the back of my neck, like a knife.

 **x•~•~•~•~•~•x**

 ***cough*plot*cough***


	17. Chapter 16: Climax (Part 3)

**Kasey's POV**

I wake up in my bed, as if that was all a dream. My book about how to craft items is on the floor. I lean over and pick it up. I straighten the bent pages. _'Poor little book...'_ I suddenly fall out of bed. _'Ow! Why does my head hurt all of a sudden?'_ Lauren enters the dorm (from the main door, thank goodness) and bear hugs me.

"KASEY! You're okay! I'm glad you're not dead..."

"Wait, DEAD?!" I pushed her off of me.

"Whaaaat? I didn't say THAT!"

"Lauren."

"Hmm?"

"You're lying to me."

"Wha-"

"No. Just no. I can tell what you're thinking from here." My head starts hurting, and my vision blurred. I stumble again.

"Ka-Kasey? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm having a migraine..." My voice trails off, and I'm plunged into darkness.

 **Lauren's POV**

"Kasey!" I shout. I rush over to check her pulse. A sure and steady THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...comes from her.

"Oh thank God!"

I've never seen a person pass out from a migraine before. Or have a migraine. Or anything migraine related. Ever. But I can tell this is worse than a migraine. A banging noise comes from the door. Scott and Callum burst through the door, their faces filled with worry. We look at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Callum breaks the ice. "Kasey's not DEAD, is she?"

"No, but everyone's worried about her." Scott states the obvious.

"No shi-" Kasey wakes up, and unfortunately for the boys, her reflex is to slap. Across the face. Hard.

"Next time KNOCK on the darn door!"

 _x~x~x~x~x_

 ** _Okay, I decided to make the chapter funny instead of dark. I was originally planning for Kasey to curse, but I decided against it. Also, sorry if I don't post ASAP. I got my phone taken away in school, and my parents have it now, but they won't let me get it back. I have less time to type so I won't post as frequently. So yeah, life is hard. Love you guys! And thanks for the 1,052 views!_**

 ** _-NyanCreator_**


	18. Chapter 17: Is The Climax Over Yet?

**Kasey's POV**

"Next time KNOCK on the darn door!" I shout. Wait, **I** didn't shout that.

Wait. Did **I** say that? No I didn't. Something powerful was pushing back my presence. It wasn't Jack, Callum, or Scott, either. I have to give them a signal. Something...wait...haven't Callum and I been able to communicate through our minds? Of course!

I frantically think. _'Callum! Get to your senses! This is the **real** Kasey! The one who went to the amusement park with you! The one who-'_

 _'Kasey?'_

 _'Yay, you got it right before I burst into an inspirational speech.'_

 _'Yep, this is the real Kasey alright.'_

' _Are you going to help, or are you going to rant?'_

 _'Are you going to stop, or do I have to stop you myself?'_

 _'Touche...'_ I mentally glare at Callum. If it makes sense, it's like we can see each other when we communicate, sort of like Carter and Sadie in The Kane Chronicles.

 _'At least you're not insane, slapping me like that.'_

 _'I probably would, if you randomly kissed me or that sort of stupid cliché sh-'_

 _'Aaaaaaaand added to my bucket list. "Kiss Kasey"'_

 _'You little shi-'_

Lauren interrupts our mental conversation. "Callum, is Kasey alright?"

He nods. "She's fine," he rubs the spot where I had slapped him. "Someone's holding back her presence."

"I have a theory." Scott perks up.

This had been enough to get the attention of both Callum and Lauren. "Huh?"

"It's likely that it's the Vampirism teacher."

Callum nods in agreement.

 _'Oh, nowwww you agree with Scott...'_

 _'I won't have any hesitation to bite you.'_

 _'But I've already been bitten, so all it would do is take some damage.'_

 _'Exactly.'_

 _'Oh, you little piece of-'_

Callum ignores me. "It probably was. I mean, she hates humans in her classes."

 _'She's a huge specist!'_

 _'Yeah Kasey, a specist.'_

"Even Kasey said, 'She's a huge specist,'" Callum continues on, ignoring me like I don't exist.

"But it's not like we can gang up on the vampirism teacher," Scott debates. "That'd be a suicide mission!"

"Can't Callum respawn though?" Lauren questions.

Callum nods his head, giving a small smile despite the situation. "Hey, it's a little quiet in here," He says, referring to how loud I am.

 _'Shut up!'_

 _'I'm helping!'_

 _'Fine, insult me another time and I'll slap you when I get back to my senses.'_

 _'I don't think you'll ever get back to your senses.'_

 _'Screw you, Callum.'_

 _'You don't have a screwdriver.'_

 _'Ha ha...'_

 _'Oh goodness, short child is trapped in the back of her own mind!'_

 _'I'm not that short, and besides, 5'5" is only 2 inches taller!'_

 _'Yep, that still makes you shorter than me.'_

 _'Ugh, I hate you sometimes. Just, figure out how to fix this shizzle. And don't go slow this time. I'm genuinely scared about this situation.'_

 _'Okay, Kasey, don't be so bossy next time and maybe I'll go faster!'_

 _'Done deal.'_

Callum shrugs, then states, "She wants us to get her out of her," he pauses to clear his throat. "'Situation'"

Scott rolls his eyes. "No duh!"

Lauren elbows Scott's side, giving a snicker from Callum. "Don't be rude."

 _x~x~x~x_

 _ **And on that comedic note, I'm ending the chapter. I haven't updated things in a while, so yeah. I have my Wattpad open for requests and stuff. I'm trying to be more active and post at least once a week, until school starts. Or maybe every other week, switching between my social media. I'll figure out something. Have a nice day everyone!**_

 _ **-NyanCreator**_


	19. AN

Should I continue this in third person or rewrite it?


End file.
